Titans And Villains
by sabbs123
Summary: Random drabble about assorted Titans and villains. Raven, her kids, Jinx, Bumblebee, Jericho, and Speedy constantly disappear. To where no one knows. Except for them and the villains.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey. I'm going to post a bunch of story bits that I've worked on. Tell me if you think I should continue them or not. If you think I should then I'll make an effort to think of new material. If I get no answer then I might still post if I have more ideas for them.**

**Disclaimer: Ownership=Nothing.**

"Are you ready to go Rae?" Jinx/Jennifer asked

"Yeah. Let's go." Raven/Rachel said

"Where are you going?" Robin/Richard asked

"Out." Rachel said simply

"Come on love." Argent/Toni said

Rachel grabbed Melvin, Timmy, and Teether/Tommy from the couch. Then they all headed to the door. Richard was confused and staring at them. Cyborg/Victor was hanging out with Bumble Bee/Karen at the counter. Aqualad/Garth and Beast Boy/Garfield were playing video games. Mas y Menos/Max and Matt were trying to woo Starfire/Kori.

"Wait for me!" Speedy/Roy yelled running after the girls and children

"Do you need the T-Car?" Victor asked

"I'm taking mine. Bee, you can still come with us." Rachel offered

"I want to. But I barely get to see Cy anymore. I'll come tomorrow night." Karen promised

"Kay. We'll be back later." Jennifer said

Jennifer had on a pink shirt, black skirt, pink and black striped tights, and black boots. Her hair was long and braided. Rachel's hair was long as well and loose. She had a blue hoodie, purple shirt, black jeans, black boots, and a plaid bag. Toni wore a red shirt, black skirt, red and black striped tights, and boots. Her hair was long and in a pony tail. Melvin had light pink hoodie, light blue shirt, blue jeans, and pink sneakers. She wore a teddy bear necklace which was really Bobby and her hair was in it's signature pigtails. Timmy had a red tee, blue jeans, and red sneakers. His hair was normal. Tommy had a blue onesie and his hair was normal. Roy had a red tee, dark blue jeans, orange sneakers, and his hair wasn't gelled.

"Where are you going in civvies? That requires so many of you?" Richard asked ever suspicious

"Nowhere important. Don't worry. We'll be fine." Rachel said

"Yeah. I'll keep an eye on them." Roy said slinging an arm around Rachel's shoulders

Victor and Karen laughed quietly as Richard's face grew jealous. Garth, Garfield, Max and Matt were oblivious. Kori saw Richard getting jealous and was infuriated. Richard was supposed to be hers. Everyone said they looked good together and would make a fantastic couple.

"We're going to be late." Toni warned

"There's a time we're supposed to arrive?" Jennifer asked

"They never care when we show up Argent." Rachel added stepping into the elevator

The small group left. Then Richard turned around to see the other Titans. Victor and Karen started laughing hysterically. Causing Garth, Garfield, Max, and Matt to look up. They started laughing as well. Kori was fuming but tried to look calm. Then Hotspot/Isaiah and Kid Flash/Wally came running into the room.

"Did they leave already?" Isaiah asked

"Yeah. Where are they going?" Richard asked

"We don't know. We think they're going to meet secret boyfriends. And that Raven and Speedy are dating." Wally said

"What?!" Richard yelled

"Yeah. We're going to stake out their date. Wanna come with?" Isaiah asked

"Yes. What are we going to do when we find their boyfriends?" Richard asked

"I'm going to beat up Jinxy's boyfriend. Hotspot's going to beat up Argent's. And you can beat up Raven's. She is your girlfriend after all." Wally said

"She's not my girlfriend! I'm just beating up her boyfriend because she's not telling us the truth. And as the leader of the Titans it's my job to know all relationships. They can cause problems." Richard insisted

"Sure. Just a warning. Argent will hold you down while Jinx hexes you to an inch from death. Then Raven will throw you in a different dimension for a month." Garfield warned

"Yeah. We asked too many questions and stalked them. Never found out what they were up to." Garth added

"You stalked Raven?" Victor asked

"I had nothing better to do. And I've been spending too much time with BB." Garth explained

"You have to tell us where they're going Bee. It's your duty as leader of Titans East." Richard demanded

"Nope. I don't have to tell you about their personal lives. Besides if you were to screw it up for us, she'd probably kill you. Jinx, Argent, and I would help. Jerry too probably. And our friends." Karen said smiling sweetly

Then there was a blast of a horn and Herald/Malcolm, Jericho, Kole, G'narrk, Pantha/Rosabelle, and Red Star/Leonid came in. Jericho looked around frantically. Then he seemed to sadden.

"Did they leave already?" He signed

"Yeah. Give Rae a call. She'll get you a port." Karen said distractedly

•••

"Rachel! Jennifer! Toni!" Shimmer/Selinda yelled hugging them in turn

"Hey Selinda. Koma/Blackfire in the kitchen?" Rachel asked

"Yeah. Gizmo/Mikron is in the lab." Selinda said

Melvin, Timmy, and Tommy ran off down a hallway. Rachel headed to the kitchen/living room. The others followed. In the living room/kitchen there was See-More/Seymour, Johnny Rancid, Punk Rocket/Thomas, Private HIVE/Bailey, Mammoth/Baron, Red X/Jason, Ravager/Rose, Kyd Wykkyd/Elliot, Angel/Angela, Billy Numerous, Kitten, Malchior, XL Terrestrial, and Cheshire/Jade.

"Hey Koma." Rachel said heading over to the counter

"Hey Rach. The cake is still cooling. Don't touch it." Koma said

"Fine. You're sister has such a mouth. Half of the things she says in Tameranian are curses." Rachel said

"I know. Though it seems that are lessons are going well." Koma said

"Yeah. I actually get her jokes now. They're as bad as Beast Boy's." Rachel said

"Totally. How bad is getting over there?" Koma asked

"Terrible. They just don't stop with the noise." Toni said sadly dropping on Thomas' lap

"Don't worry love. You'll be back to your tower soon enough." Thomas said trying to reassure his girlfriend

"With Hotspot and Kid Flash. They don't shut up. No matter how many times I hex them or Toni hits them." Jennifer complained perching on the arm of the chair Seymour was sitting in

"Demon." Malchior sneered as he came into the room

"Lizard." Rachel said back coldly

"Why do we let him stay here?" Xilo asked as Malchior left the room

"He pays rent. And he has a criminal record. The worst one of all of us. Except Rachel." Seymour said

"How does he have the worst record?" Kitten asked from her place next to Billy

"He broke Rachel's heart. She's part of our family and he broke her. That's an offense that should never be committed." Jason said solemnly from his spot next to Rose

"Agreed." Everyone said

"Thanks guys." Rachel said with tears in her eyes

"You're one of us Rachel. All of you are." Johnny said

"You guys can always stay here if it gets too bad at the Tower. Right Seymour?" Rose asked

"Sure. Rachel and Jennifer's criminal records can cover for the others lack of them. Jericho can stay here too." Seymour decided

"Shit. We forgot Jericho." Rachel gasped

"You had to get out of there. It's understandable." Jade said

"I'll port him in." Rachel said waving a hand

Then Jericho dropped on the floor in the middle of the room. He sat up and smiled weakly at the group. Then he fell flat on his back. Which sent the rest of the room into peals of laughter.

•••

Meanwhile back at the Tower Richard, Wally, and Isaiah just face planted into the floor. They had tried to jump through the portal that opened under Jericho. Now everyone was laughing at them.

"If they're happy you shouldn't care who they're with." Victor said

"Yeah. When was the last time you saw Raven that happy?" Garfield asked

Then Garfield's phone went off. He picked it up to read the message. It was from Rachel. She had found a possible way to save Terra. He had to show up with Terra's extra clothes, not ask questions, and not say a thing.

"Um...There's somewhere I have to be. See you guys later." Garfield said

"Where are you going?" Richard asked

"Nowhere important. Don't worry I'll be back soon." Garfield said

•••

"Hey BB." Rachel said

"Hey. So what am I supposed to do?" Garfield asked

"That's a good question. You're allowed to ask those. You just need to be here." Jennifer said

"Why's Kyd Wykkyd here?" Garfield asked

"You never saw him." Toni warned

"Okay." Garfield said


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm trying to write. I really am.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

"How are you going to get her out?" Garfield asked

"We're going to use a spell. Don't worry she should be fine." Jennifer said

"Yeah. She might be a little disoriented. But we're going to keep her safe. She'll be staying with a friend of ours where she'll be kept out of the spotlight. We asked Kyd to help us out and he agreed. He helped us find the spell and it will work better with three of us." Rachel said

"Okay. I'll sit in the corner over there so I'm out of the way." Garfield said

Rachel, Jennifer, and Elliot sat in a triangle around Terra and her statue. Rachel and Jennifer were muttering words in other languages. Elliot was muttering them telepathically. They kept switching between different languages. Pink magic swirled around Jennifer, black around Elliot, and dark blue and white around Rachel. A glimmer of yellow magic started to swirl around Terra. A few minutes later there was a large flash of white light.

Once the light faded Terra was standing there. Rachel ran forward and caught her when she fell. Then Jennifer grabbed the clothes Garfield had brought. The clothes she was wearing were battle torn. Elliot and Garfield left the cave. Waiting outside as the girls helped Terra. Terra later glomped Garfield in a hug once she was done.

"Are you okay Terra?" Garfield asked

"Yeah. Everything's a little fuzzy. But Jinx and Raven are going to take care of me. And they said I could still hang out with you sometimes." Terra said

"Good. As long as you're okay." Garfield said

"I am." Terra assured

"I'm sorry BB but we have to leave. We need to get her out of here before someone sees her. And you need to go get a cover story." Rachel said

"Okay. Thank you Rae, Jinx, Kyd Wykkyd." Garfield said before leaving

* * *

"Where am I?" Terra asked

"You're home. This is your new home. You'll be living here from now on. We'll make sure to get your things for you. And we'll take you shopping soon. Just ask for help if you need it. They'll take care of you. You're family now. Call me Jennifer." Jennifer said

"And call me Rachel. We'll make sure to come visit you often. We come here a lot so we can see our family." Rachel said

"Okay. Thank you all for helping me. I know we had our differences in the past Rachel. And the fact that you helped me means a lot. I'll do my best to make it up to you." Terra said

"Don't worry about it. We'll let you settle in. We'll be in the living room or somewhere around the base." Rachel said

"So do you think she'll be one of them or get a normal job?" Jennifer asked

"I hope she gets a normal job. Though its her choice and we won't interfere. The others have been trying to get normal jobs. The fake identities and holo rings help a lot." Rachel said

"Good. They need to be able to have a sense of normality. And it will be good for their records. We already have them doing community service. Not that the Titans need to know that. But their sentences will slowly disappear. Even Jade's." Jennifer said

"How is she?" Koma asked

"She should be okay. Make sure you take good care of her while we're not here." Jennifer warned

"Of course. She's part of the family. We'll keep Mally away from her." Angela said

"You definitely should. He'll corrupt her. We want to help her. Not let her be destroyed by the insanity that is Puff." Toni agreed

"Don't worry. We'll take care of the dragon boy." Selinda said evilly

* * *

"And what are you guys doing back so late?" Richard asked when the Titans returned to the tower

"Get over it Robin. We were out late. It doesn't matter. There weren't any calls today anyways." Jennifer said

"But what if there had been?" Richard countered

"They automatically go to our communicators. Yeesh. You'd think he'd remember these things." Roy said obviously

"Well I'm sorry that I was worried about my friends." Richard said

"We're sorry for worrying you Robin. We'll try to remember to call next time." Rachel said hugging their leader with one arm as she held Teether in the other


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"Hey Rachel." Jason said

"What do you want Jason?" Rachel asked not looking up from her book

"I need help getting Rose a present. Her Initiation Day is coming up and I want to get her something good." Jason said perching in an armchair in her room

She was in her room at the Core Tower. He used his belt to get in there. They rarely noticed when he showed up in general. And entrance into Rachel's room was forbidden to all. Except for her friends at HIVE Boarding, the old HIVE base. They knew her and she knew them. It had been by accident but they easily got over the whole bad guy-good guy thing.

"Then come on. Help me find the photo books." Rachel said

"Where should they be?" Jason asked

"They're safe behind my bookshelves. They have spells placed over the shelves to protect them from my psycho housemates." Rachel explained

Rachel and Jason plopped down a few minutes later with a few thick books. They both smiled as they flipped through the books. Then Rachel came to the picture she was looking for. It was of the whole group together. It had been taken the day Rose had joined their little family. She had been hanging out with Jason for a few weeks before. Then she transported into the base in the middle of the night after a brutal fight. The Titans(Rachel, Jennifer, Toni, Karen, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Bobby, and Roy) had been staying there because the Towers had been trashed.

"Do you remember this?" Rachel asked

"Yeah. That was scary. If you and everyone else hadn't been there then I don't know what I would've done." Jason admitted

_#Flashback#_

_ "What snot rag broke into our base at three in the morning?" Mikron groused_

_ "Let's just take care of it quickly. I need to sleep." Melvin grumbled_

_ "Rose!" Jason yelled in shock running over to the white haired girl_

_ "Hey Jason. You said to press the button if I ever needed help. Got into a bit of a fight." Rose said weakly_

_ "Oh no. We have to get you fixed up." Jason said starting to panic_

_ "Come on dearie. We'll take care of you." Jennifer said softly_

_ "Let's get back to bed little ones. Angela, Koma. Help me." Kitten said_

_ "We'll help you. Don't worry love." Toni assured_

_ "I'll prep the infirmary." Jade said running off_

_ "Baron, can you get her to the infirmary. Selinda, Bailey. Keep everyone in here. Please try to get Jason to calm down. Before he loses it. We'll make sure that nothing happens to her." Rachel decided_

_ "We need you to tell us what happened Ravager." Jennifer instructed calmly_

_ "I was trying to steal this bejeweled idol. It would've let me lay low for awhile. I would've been able to start working on getting a normal job. I don't want to be a villain anymore. I only do it for fun or money." Rose said_

_ "We get it. The thrill of being able to do things that you're not supposed to. Things that people say are impossible. Its so much fun. And can pay pretty well." Jennifer agreed_

_ "But you've stopped. And we'll help you. We've been working on the others too. Maybe you can help. If we can get Ravager and Red X to stop then maybe the others will follow. Besides, how else are we supposed to be a family if we're constantly trying to kill each other?" Rachel said_

_ "We'll make it work somehow love. No matter what happens. Whatever you choose or they choose, we'll be there for ya." Toni said_

_ "You're part of the family now. And we stick together." Rachel assured_

_#Flashback End#_

"I'm glad that we've been working to get normal jobs. We won't be leaving the base though. Its home." Jason said

"I'm glad for you guys too. And I would be devastated if you left the base. You'd end up separated or something. It wouldn't go well for any of us. We need to stick together." Rachel said

"Definitely. We're all stuck with each other. Whether we like it or not. For better or worse. Good or evil." Jason agreed


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"Madame Rouge!" Richard yellled

"Hello little heroes. What are you doing here?" Madame Rouge asked

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Wally asked

"You're supposed to be frozen." Jennifer hissed

"Little pink witch. Its been a long time." Rouge said

"Now why don't you just give up easily. There's too many of us. You won't win." Vic said

"We'll see." Rouge said attacking

"Run!" Garth yelled

'This isn't going to go well.' Rachel said

'I know. We need to figure out a plan.' Toni said

'If I can work with Hotspot and Kid Flash then it can work. We need her to be distracted though.' Jennifer said

'Leave that to us.' Roy said

"Hey Stretchy! You look like you're wearing out!" Roy taunted

"Yeah! A little squishy there?" Toni taunted

"What are you implying insolent child?" Rouge hissed

"I think she's implying that you've gotten lazy in your frozen days." Gar laughed

"What are you guys doing?" Karen yelled

"Trust us Bee. We know what we're doing. They're playing along." Rachel said coming up behind her

"Fine. We have to be careful though. She's mad now." Karen said

* * *

"So how was work?" Johnny teased

"Terrible. Rouge isn't frozen anymore. She made an appearance in town. We all fought her." Jennifer sighed

"We really need to take a vacation dears." Toni said

"I second it." Thomas agreed

"Why don't we? Mikron still has that island." Koma said

"Because we all have jobs here. Its so annoying." Kitten complained

"There is such a thing as vacation time." Rachel said

"We might have to. The Titans are getting nosey." Roy said

"Their heroes. Its what they do." Jericho signed

"Then let's make plans! It's going to be so much fun!" Selinda squealed

"Oh no." Seymour groaned

"We're doomed." Baron agreed

* * *

"You want to do what?" Richard yelled

"Now want to do. We are." Karen said

"You have no jurisdiction!" Richard yelled

"Garth you're in charge while Roy and I are gone. Keep an eye on the twins and don't wreck everything." Karen ordered

"Yes boss." Garth said

"Vic you're taking over my position while I'm gone. Have fun." Rachel said

"Wildebeast, you're in charge while we're gone." Jennifer said

"The monks already said I could take the kids." Rachel said

"And Herald said I could go." Jericho signed

"You've lost Robin. Deal with it." Rachel said leaving


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"Hey Raven?" Terra asked

"What's up Terra? And I thought I told you to call me Rachel?" Rachel said

"Right, Rachel. I was wondering how all of you ended up friends." Terra said shyly

"Oh. That's a fun sort of story. It starts with the Brotherhood of Evil..." Rachel began

_ #Flashback#_

_ They were prepping for a war between the heroes and the villains. The battle had fallen into the young generation. The elder fighters had been fading. So they recruited all of the villains that we and other young heroes had faced. Naturally we began recruiting as well. That was how we found Toni, Jericho, and Kid Flash who brought us Jennifer._

_ The Brotherhood of Evil had captured many of the Titans. They flash froze them and kept them in this big room. Displaying them as trophies. Then we eventually broke in. Beast Boy, Pantha, Herald, Mas, and Jericho were there first. Then Cyborg, Kole, and Gnarkk. Then Starfire, Red Star, and Karen. Then myself, Melvin, Timmy, Tommy, and Bobby. Kid Flash brought Jennifer in later._

_ We ended up winning the battle. Mas, Menos, and Kid Flash worked on freezing the villains as they were defeated. Brain tried to get away by leaving a bomb and running away with Mallah. Herald sent it away into outer space. Robin and Beast Boy ended up defeating Mallah and Brain._

_ Then a few months ago the villains were all defrosted. The villains that are live at HIVE stuck together because it was safer for them. There were injuries to be dealt with and all of their things were gone from before. Only the old HIVE base was left. Karen and Jennifer had both been friends with them before. That's how they ended up as part of our group._

_ Though Seymour and Jennifer were dating before that. They didn't really know who the other was. But they had their suspicions. The same thing happened with Thomas and Toni. They dated in civvies but used holo-rings. In their super-personas they slightly bonded over the red eye thing. Jericho and Rose are siblings. And we don't know how Roy and Jade ended up together. And we're pretty sure we don't want to._

_ Then the kids and I ended up with them because of Melvin and Mikron. They met in the park and started playing with each. It was usually Angela and I watching them. Though the others and I started getting along because they alternated who brought Mikron to the park. Angela and I both threatened Seymour and Robin that we would destroy them if they ruined the kid's friendship._

_ #Flashback End#_

"That's a cute story. You all ended up friends even though you're on opposite sides of the law." Terra said

"Well they're starting to behave better. They had to take actual jobs sometimes. And they found that it was better than being evil. Even though most of the times they were forced into it because they lost a bet. But they make the rent a lot easier than villainy." Rachel explained

"Yeah. And threatening to break up with them had nothing to do with it." Jennifer laughed

"Well that had something to do with it. Along with the whole threats of throwing them all in jail." Toni laughed

"So Rachel, did Robin finally ask you out?" Terra asked

"What?" Rachel squeaked

"We're not the only ones who think they like each other!" Selinda yelled happily

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Rachel insisted

"Sure you don't." Toni smirked

* * *

"Friend Robin, are you the okay?" Kori asked

"Yeah. I'm fine Star." Richard said

"He's worried about his girlfriend." Gar teased

"Raven's not my girlfriend!" Richard snapped

"I never said Raven." Gar smirked

"So you do like her. Kole, you owe me ten bucks!" Herald yelled

"It was bound to happen. But you hurt her and I'll kill you." Victor threatened

"Friend Robin does not like the Friend Raven!" Kori yelled jealously

"Thank you Star. At least someone believes me." Richard said smugly

"Dude, you don't even believe yourself." Garth said


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm not even sure what to say about my devastating lack of updating. I'm trying. But I just can't think of anything. And I have finals coming up and I have to look at colleges. Even though it's not much, my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"Do we have to go back?" Jennifer whined

"Do we Rae?" Toni asked

"Yes. Robin will freak. Now who's going to go get lover-boy?" Rachel asked

"We can leave him can't we? No one wants to go find out what they've been doing." Jennifer said nervously

"I second that. Jade will return Roy eventually. Besides, it's not like anyone will expect him to have stayed with us the whole time." Toni agreed

"Then let's just go. Preferably before you two get caught up with your boyfriends. Kids! We're leaving!" Rachel yelled

* * *

"You're back!" Gar yelled happily as he hugged Rachel

"Yep. So what did we miss?" Rachel asked

"Nothing much. I think Star loves Robin." Garth said hugging her

"Of course she does. She always has." Jennifer said hugging the boys

"So where's Speedy?" Harold asked

"Not sure. Ran off with some girl. You know him." Karen said

"Did you guys have fun?" Kole asked

"Yeah. Made a new friend." Toni said

"You guys are back. Good. We haven't worked well without you." Richard said entering the room

"That's Robin for he missed you and is in love with you." Vic whispered to Rachel

"Sure Cy. Whatever you say." Rachel scoffed

* * *

"The young heroes are more powerful than before." Rouge said

"Then something must be done." Brain stated

"But what? The young villains proved useless. They were no chance against the many Titans." Mallah mused

"Then we separate them again. But imprison them farther apart. I told you they couldn't be kept in the same facility. They're too powerful for that." Immortus ranted

"We know. That's why we need a new friend." Rouge sneered

"Thank you for that lovely introduction. Now as long as we agree that the young Cyborg is mine. We have a history. As well as Titans East." Brother Blood said as his electronic eye flashed red


End file.
